En la preadolescencia
by MaiZings
Summary: Sef empieza a tener cierta curiosidad sobre temas un poco vergonzosos con su hermano mayor Darim, pero éste no sabe cómo responderle. ¿Cómo se resolverá el asunto?


Era un agradable día de verano en el pequeño pueblo de Masyaf donde la Orden de los Asesinos tenía asentado su Gremio. Dos hermanos, de la edad de 10 y 12 años respectivamente, jugueteaban de arriba a abajo por las amplias pendientes del pueblo, hasta que uno de ellos, exhausto por la caminata, cayó rendido a un banco que quedaba bajo un árbol:

–Darim… ¡Espera! –decía el hermano menor mientras se tomaba la ropa y se la sacudía con fuerza por el calor con una respiración muy agitada.

–¿Hmm? ¿Y ahora qué pasa? –se acercó a Sef y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que su hermano retomara el aliento–. Tenemos que seguir el entrenamiento tal y como nos ordenó papá.

–Pero ya no puedo más… –pegó un soplido mientras se encorvaba en el banco y disfrutaba al menos de la sombra que les proporcionaba el árbol durante ese momento del día.

–¡No seas flojo! –le pegó un empujón entre una risita, pero sí le iba a hacer el favor para descansar unos minutos ya que él también necesitaba parar las piernas.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a los civiles pasar de allí para allá, realizando sus quehaceres hasta que el pequeño de ellos saltó con un tema que desde hacía varios días le comía la cabeza y la curiosidad:

–¿Darim? –seguía con la mirada apegada a las personas que paseaban delante de ambos y mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación que vio–. ¿Por qué papá tiene la pilila tan grande y gorda a veces?

Esa pregunta le sacó totalmente de sus pensamientos a Darim y le dirigió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por no haber tratado un tema así antes con su hermano.

–P-pues… No lo sé –luego bajó la mirada, sí que se le podía notar el nerviosismo y Sef era experto en oler cuando algo siniestro había debajo en esos asuntos.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Dímelo… ¿Por qué? –se acercó a él para molestarle, agitando su hombro para que le hiciera caso, exactamente como un niño.

–Porque… Hmmm… –no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermano menor esos detalles tan explícitos, pues él había sentido sus primeras erecciones muy recientemente y de forma involuntaria, pero aún no sabía por qué y para qué se producían–. De verdad, no lo sé…

Sef vio a su hermano negar con la cabeza y más nervioso todavía. Seguramente le estaba ocultando información valiosa de ese tema y eso no le gustaba nada de nada, así que no tendría más remedio que preguntarle a su padre directamente.

–¿Y tampoco sabes por qué se le levanta y se le pone en forma de seta? –preguntaba inocentemente a su hermano sin saber que con cada pregunta más profunda, más incomodaba a su hermano mayor. Por eso acabó recibiendo un pequeño grito de él:

–¡Sef, cállate! ¡He dicho que no lo sé! –se levantó rápido del banco para no tener que conversar más esos temas. Le estaban poniendo de los nervios y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que hirió a su hermano con esos gruñidos, expresando su malhumor. Con tanta prisa, Darim terminó chocándose por error con su padre Altaïr, que en ese momento buscaba a sus dos hijos:

–Darim, mira bien por dónde pisas –le tomó el hombro a su hijo para que mirase al frente y luego vio a Sef con cierta tristeza en el rostro sentado en aquel banco. Ya empezó a pensar en que ambos hermanos se volvieron a pelear así que caminó con el mayor al banco de nuevo y sentarse–. A ver, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Darim se quedó con la cabeza agachada y Sef con la decepción, pero no iba a sentir vergüenza en explicar lo que pasó:

–¡Es que Darim no me quería decir por qué se te pone grande la pilila! –dijo sin remordimiento, pero el padre de los chiquillos soltó una pequeña risa por tal asunto. Tampoco iba a ocultarles algo tan natural como eso.

–Pues verás, Sef… Se pone así cuando piensas o ves algo que te gusta mucho –le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa–. Y cuando eso pasa, sientes ciertas necesidades, como frotarte y cosas por el estilo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con una expresión de extrañeza, pues no sabían exactamente a qué se refería a su padre, aunque Darim sí estaba algo más asustado con el asunto. Él había visto que sacó líquidos blancos algunos días inexplicablemente y vio que ese era el momento de preguntar puesto que sospechaba que tenía relación con lo vivido:

–¿Y qué pasa cuando sale un líquido blanco por ahí? –dijo con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

–No pasa nada, Darim. Es lo más normal del mundo, por eso tu cuerpo se está preparando para cuando llegues a adulto.

Sef miró a su padre y a su hermano sin entender eso del líquido blanco. Nunca había escuchado o visto ese detalle cuando veía a su padre sin querer en sus momentos a solas con su mujer, aunque también lo veía con otra persona que nunca llegó a reconocer.

–Entonces… ¿Se te pone así y sacas una cosa blanca cuando ves a mamá y a la otra persona? –acabó soltando Sef por su boca mientras Altaïr rodeaba los hombros de sus dos hijos con los brazos con una sonrisa paternal.

–Uhm… Sí –no quería mostrarse nervioso ante la afirmación de su hijo, pues se suponía que debía mantener una relación en secreto con la otra persona desconocida–. Y ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa que mamá nos está esperando para comer.

Los dos niños alzaron la voz contentos por el almuerzo y se levantaron junto a su padre del banco para caminar juntos hacia el hogar. Darim y Sef al final resolvieron sus dudas sobre sexualidad y Altaïr se sintió más realizado al ayudar a sus dos hijos a comprender uno de los pilares más importantes de la vida.


End file.
